Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H7-215185 A discloses a technology for, when the wheel speed has been zero for a predetermined time in the state in which a braking force is applied to a vehicle, determining that the vehicle is at rest and holding the braking force even when a driver lifts his or her foot from a brake pedal.
However, when it is determined whether or not the vehicle has stopped, based on the wheel speed, the braking force may be held with the wheel speed kept at zero before the vehicle sufficiently decelerates on a low-friction road surface. This may make it difficult to control the vehicle behavior until the vehicle stops.
It is an object of the present invention to prevent a braking force for holding the stopped state of a vehicle from being held before the vehicle sufficiently decelerates on a low-friction road surface.